


Enchanting Your Heart

by Ramen_Noodles



Series: Hogwarts Au [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Frypan is Done, Hogwarts!au, Hufflepuffs ship newtmas, Jonathan the horse, M/M, Magical Creatures, Sleepy Newt, Sneaking Out, The core four, attic room, dumbledork, group meetings, have some floof, hufflepuff dorms, library at night, thoams is a good boi, transfiguration homework, wowwww
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramen_Noodles/pseuds/Ramen_Noodles
Summary: Thomas, Newt, Teresa and Minho try to navigate the halls of Hogwarts, love lives and the rise of Voldemort. The classes are a bit boring but hey, what to you expect from the best wizarding school of all time?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missmaier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmaier/gifts).



> Thomas and Teresa are first years in this.

Hogwarts, a great and majestic school for young wizards. Every year thousands of hopeful 11 years hope to be accepted into this prestigious school, and anxiously await their Hogwarts Acceptance Letter. Thomas had recently received his acceptance letter and was thrumming with excited energy. His cousin Teresa was standing next to him on the train platform 9 & ¾ .

“Thomas, look! The Hogwarts express!” A nudge to his side collected his attention as the red train barreled into the station, startling all the current and future students into action.

All the previous murmuring had been replaced but excited chatter and breathy hushed whispering. Parents were rousing their children into action and the older students were booking it for their usual cabins. The first years all stood awkwardly by the edge of the train before clambering on, trying to find someone that would let them sit with them. 

Thomas practically dragged Teresa up to a cabin, and forcefully pushed her inside. Closing the door behind himself he turned to the other occupants of the cabin, giving them a self-satisfied grin and plopped himself down on the bench next to Teresa.

The other two turned to each other with bewildered expressions until one shrugged and went back to what he had been doing previous to the interruption. The second nodded and went back to sketching in his journal.

“Thomas, we can't just barge in here and sit with them,” Teresa hissed, turning towards her cousin, “we don't know them and they were probably waiting for someone.”

Thomas laughed, “Teresa, if they were waiting for someone they'd be telling us to leave-"

“He's right.” The blonde one quipped.

“We really don't have anyone else to sit with" This time it was the one sketching who pipped up.

“See? They don't mind.” Thomas finished while Teresa huffed, scooting her body away from Thomas, going to lean on the window.. She decided that since she had nothing better to do she'd study her cabinmates. Thomas seemed pretty keen on staying in this cabin so it looked like she had no choice.

The first was lanky, with dirty blonde hair. Light freckles covered his cheeks and went down his neck. His eyes were a lovely brown, like the bark of a tree, and they flitted towards her every so often. He wore loose-fitting clothes and was shuffling a deck of cards with long fingers. Teresa dubbed him The Fawn.

The second, Teresa noticed, was enamored with his sketching. His movements were quick and short, and his tongue was slightly sticking out of his mouth. He had darker skin and looked to be of asian descent. His hair was spiked up and black, glistening in the harsh lights of the cabin. The muscled frame he had suited his face, was the conclusion she soon came to. He was a jaguar, strong but fast and lithe. 

Thomas was his usual self, tall and lanky, with messy brown hair and dark brown eyes. He had yet to grow into his body and was extremely clumsy at this point. Teresa liked to call him a baby giraffe, he had long limbs but no control.

Teresa herself was average height with pretty blue eyes, and shoulder-length wavy dark brown hair. There wasn't much special about her except her mind, she prided herself on how smart she was. Like an owl, she liked to think.

“So are you goin’ to talk or just stare at us all bloody day.” Teresa jumped, she hadn't even registered that the blonde one was speaking.

“I was just-" “That's just something Teresa does. She likes to try and figure people out.” She breathed a sighed of relief when the second one took that as a suitable answer. The first however mumbled, “Bloody Ravenclaws.” And it didn't go unnoticed by Teresa.

“What houses are you in?” It was Thomas who asked, the blonde looked up; genuinely surprised his questioned back, “You don't even know our names and you want to know what houses we're in? Hell, you haven't even introduced yourselves.” 

“Oh! Sorry,” Thomas rubbed the back of his head sheepishly,” I'm Thomas and this is-"

“I'm Teresa.” she cut in,

“And that's Teresa, we're first years so we don't know our houses yet. So Teresa might not even be a Ravenclaw.” Thomas was red in the face by the time he finished and the blonde was looking amused while the asian was looking slightly impressed.

He whistled, “Wow, all that in one breath? Impressive little man, impressive. I'm Minho, a Gryffindor.”

The blonde sighed. “Newt, a Hufflepuff.”

Teresa was surprised, “I thought you'd be a Gryffindor for sure.”

Newt looked up and smirked, “Well, darlin’, sometimes you get surprised. Not everything is as it seems, in fact it hardly ever is.”

Newt leaned back in his seat just as Minho rolled his eyes, “If you ask me, he should be in Ravenclaw with all his philosophy bs.” 

Teresa giggled and went back to looking out the window. Thomas eventually fell asleep and landed on her lap, her hand automatically find his hair and started petting him.

“You two close?” Teresa looked up to see Minho smiling at her. She smiled back, “Yeah, we're cousins, actually.”

His smile got wider, “I've known this idiot,” A playful punch hit him on the shoulder, accompanied by a shout of hey, “Since we were kids. He didn't develop a stick up his ass until last year.” 

Newt just glared at Minho this time and Teresa had to resist the urge to laugh, as it would wake Thomas up.

“I'm going to sleep as well, can you wake us when the train stops?” She got a nod in answer and that was good enough for her.

As she nodded off, she thought she heard Newt whisper to Minho, “They're cute kids, let's keep ‘em, I like their nerve.”

Minho nodded and went back to drawing. He smiled and turned the page, starting a new sketch. It looked like Newt was finally ready to take some new people into his friend group.

•○•○•○•

Teresa woke with a jolt and Minho in her face. She screamed and smacked him. Minho shot back and ended up knocking Newt over.

“Bloody hell!” The shout resounded throughout the cabin and Thomas woke up, his eyes snapping open as he flailed and fell to the floor. 

Teresa took in the sight, Thomas rolling on the floor holding his head while Newt and Minho sat on the seat across from her, holding the respective injured areas.

“Oops?” Her voice cut through the silence and all three turned to shoot her their most angry glares they could muster up.

All three grumbled as they got up and started leaving the train. Teresa followed after burrowing her face in her hands to smother the giggles escaping her mouth. As the walked off the train they heard a shout of “All 1st years this way!” and looked to see a large man with a huge beard and a large crowd around his feet.

“Goodbye, Newt, Minho!” Thomas was waving excitedly with both hands to their new friends while Teresa waved with one hand just to say goodbye.

“We'll see you at dinner. “ Teresa smiled and pulled Thomas away and into the crowd following the larger man.

“My ‘ame is ‘Agrid. ‘N I'll be showin’ you ‘round to the castle. Now.” He stopped in front of a large group of boats, “Get in.”

Teresa and Thomas looked at each other before shoving to the front of the crowd and getting into the boat that Hagrid was in. A plump boy with curly hair, bright eyes, and a huge grin sat next to them and introduced himself.

“My name is Chuck who're you?” Teresa grinned and held out her hand, “My name is Teresa, and this is Thomas, my cousin. It is truly a pleasure to meet you.”

Chuck’s grin got bigger and they passed the boat ride with easy banter and quick jokes. He was one of the most amazing people in the world if Teresa had any say. He was polite, funny and most of all, he was innocent.

Teresa found it was nice to have someone besides Thomas to talk to as they walked into the corridor leasing to the Great Hall. 

“So you're a muggle born?” Chuck nodded and got real quiet, “someone told you that was bad didn't they?” He nodded again and seemed to shrink in on himself.

“Well don't worry,” Thomas chimed in, “I think it's cool you got accepted as a muggle born, now you know things that even we don't know!” Chuck seemed to cheer up at that and it made both Teresa and Thomas smile.

It was funny, they'd only known the boy for a minutes minutes but they still had a desire to protect him, like a little brother. He had that air about him, and Teresa couldn't find it in herself to be mad at him for it at all.

She did, however, get mad when a water balloon dropped right in front of her, nearly soaking her to the bone. “Who did that?” She almost screamed, and above her giggling started. Teresa looked up to see a ghost laughing his ass off in the air above her.

“Oh-Oh god, you should've seen you-your face!” he was kicking his feet and Teresa was getting angrier by the second. She was riled up and looked like a cat about to attack, her hair was standing on end and her eyes had lit up with magic. No, Teresa was not happy.

“You get down here right now, Peeves.” A stern-looking man with brown-grey hair and long robes came walking down the stairs, “And please stop bothering the first years, I do believe this young one was going to teach you a lesson.”

The ghost quickly shot away to a different part of the castle after the man's appearance. He turned to face his students and said in a sickly sweet voice, “Now if any of you would like to play a trick, now is the time. If not, we should be heading to the Great Hall.”

“My name, is Professor Dumbledore, I'll be teaching you Transfiguration through all your years at Hogwarts. When we walk through those doors, the Sorting Ceremony will begin, you'll line up and stay until your name is called.”

He stopped in front of a pair of gigantic doors and faced them. “We're going by last names. Alphabetical order, please and thank you.” Students started lining up and Chuck turned towards Teresa and Thomas.

“I'm a Bethowmow, I'll be near the front, what's your last name?” Thomas smiled and responded, “We're Veldens, we'll cheer for you, Chuck!” 

The boy smiled and jogged towards the front of the line where Thomas could see him talking to people to figure out his place. Teresa tugged on his arm and started pulling him towards the back.

“I found our spot. Come on, Thomas, we don't want Professor Dumbledore to be mad at us on our first day.”

Thomas followed after his cousin smiling at the back of her head, Teresa was fun to be around and even more fun to annoy because he got the best reactions out of her. She was his first friend and stuck by him throughout all these years. Not many had. He knew he wasn’t the easiest to get along with which is why he appreciated Teresa so much.

“Thanks for finding our spot,” he said over the noise of the rest of the first years, “If you hadn’t I’d’ve been completely lost.” Teresa looked over her should a shouted, “No problem Thomas, it’s what I do. I’m the responsible one and you’re the fun one.”

Thomas laughed and jogged up to her side, nudging her shoulder with his he pulled her into line and whispered, “I mean it, thanks Teresa. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Teresa looked over to him in surprise and whispered a soft you’re welcome back. It seemed to satisfy Thomas as he let the issue drop without further argument. Teresa let out a breath of relief and faced forward once again waiting for her name to be called.

The Sorting Ceremony didn’t take as long as she thought it would everything went by quickly for a ceremony that determined the fate of their lives for the next seven years.

“Teresa Velden!” A booming voice cut through her thoughts and she rushed forward towards the Sorting hat, jogging up the steps and sitting on the stool. As the hat was placed on her head Teresa noticed Thomas giving her thumbs up from his place in line. 

“Ah, let’s see. Oh, you pride yourself on your intelligence? I’ll file that away for later. Who am I? I’m the Sorting Hat, stop distracting me. Thomas? Who’s that? Oh, the one next in line, yes, your cousin whom you care for a lot, I see. I think you’ll be a…”

“Ravenclaw!” The hat shouted and table covered in blue started cheering, grabbing at her and pulling her into its folds. A pretty black girl was sitting next to her and started chatting away with her about a girl in the Gryffindor house that she was dating.

Thomas was the next one up and the crowds quieted, as the sorting hat was placed on his head, the clock seemed to tock slower and the entire room was quiet. It was a surreal experience, he was up there for about 4 and a half minutes before the hat yelled in a rushed voice, “Slytherin!”

The green table and the end of the hall erupted into shouts of joy and loud cheers but every other table sent them glares. “Why is everyone glaring?” Teresa whispered to the girl who’d introduced herself as Harriet, “The Slytherins are a curse on this school, I feel bad for your cousin.”

Teresa shot her a glance but continued to watch Thomas who seemed to be getting along with his tablemates spectacularly and she was extremely proud of him. Thomas was someone who could get along with anyone and that was a skill Teresa now worried he’d have to use on everyone. Harriet started talking to her again and Teresa became distracted. 

•○•○•○•

After dinner Teresa and Thomas waited outside the Great Hall for their friends from the train, Newt walked out and grinned upon seeing them. Minho followed not soon after and the four started walking down the halls to their rooms.

“We’ll take you two to your rooms first and explain to your guardians why you were there right after dinner with the rest of the first years. Teresa yours is closer to Minho’s so we’ll go there first then we’ll drop off Thomas.”

Teresa nodded and Thomas grinned, “Does that mean that you’ll be the one walking me home?” Newt startled and looked upwards then towards Thomas, “Yeah, I guess I am.”

As soon as Newt turned around, Thomas air pumped his fists and shot Teresa the most excited grin he’d ever had on his face, it was slightly impressive. While they walked towards Teresa’s dorm Thomas talked about how much he liked his house members and how excited he was for his first day of school, animating his words with wide throws of his arms and wild gestures.

“Newt, Newt, are on your quidditch team?”

“No Thomas I’m not.”

“Aw does that mean you can’t teach me how to fly a broom really well?” He whined. It was followed by a sigh then silence.

“Fine, Tommy, I’ll show you.”

“Tommy? I like it. Call me that!”

Teresa found herself smiling, laughing and talking more than she previously had anytime that year. She liked having friends, even if they were a weird bunch, all of them from different houses and different ages. The two older ones were like older brothers she’d never had and that made her happy.

Thomas was excited to have Newt walk him home by himself. He couldn’t deny how cute the other boy was nor how big a crush he already had. Newt was a Hufflepuff though, and according to his housemates, Hufflepuffs and the other houses didn’t like Slytherins too much and Thomas couldn’t understand why. Teresa, Minho, and Newt seemed to like him and they were all in different houses, so maybe it only applied to others? It was confusing him but Newt was talking to him so all was fine. 

Teresa was dropped of and said goodnight too after a long and tiring explain of why she was late. Minho left soon after to go to Gryffindor Tower and Newt was left alone with Thomas. Walking past the kitchen to go downstairs was a strange sensation and Newt found he didn’t really mind it. Thomas was still chattering on about how exciting it was to be at Hogwarts and how happy he was to already have so many friends.

“And, honestly, Newt? I’m so glad you didn’t kick us out of your traincar, I was taking a huge chance and you didn’t even mind. I never got to thank you for it so thanks. Thanks a ton Newt!” He was beaming at Newt and suddenly the trek to the Slytherin dorms didn’t bother him so much.

Stopping at the door and explaining to an angry Slytherin why his first year was so late was an adventure but he found he didn’t mind it so much with a grinning and giggling first year next to him. Thomas was going to be the death of him, Newt could tell, and he hadn’t even known the kid for a day. 

“Goodnight Tommy.” Thomas turned around and grinned at him, “Goodnight Newt! Can I come sit with you tomorrow? At breakfast?”

Newt found himself grinning and answering Thomas’ question with a soft, yet firm voice, “I’d really enjoy that Tommy, you can sit with me anytime, we can even invite Minho and Teresa if you want.”

If it was even possible for Thomas’s grin to get bigger it did, his eyes seemed to sparkle in delight, “I’d love that Newt! Thank you!” He waved and the door was shut right in Newt’s face. But he didn’t mind because he’d get to see him tomorrow and the next day and the day after that. He knew Thomas wouldn’t leave him anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Teresa are 3rd years and Minho and Newt are 5th years.

Sometimes Newt wondered if letting that scrawny, little first year and his cousin sit with them had been the right decision, he could’ve just told them that the cabin was spoken for but he hadn’t. It was times like these that Newt regretted that decision very much, times when he was running for his life from a very angry Professor Slughorn. 

“You four get back here this instant!” Thomas just laughed and run faster, leaving the other three to struggle behind him. They all knew where to head, the astronomy tower’s upper level. A place found by accident on one of their many exploring adventures.

It was a homey place, the last people to find it sure made sure it was furnished. Low couches were placed around the entirety of the walls in the circular room, wall lamps gave of soft light when turned on and a spicy aroma was leftover from the previous occupants. On the walls hung pictures of all the previous people and of the four of them, The room was their safe place, no one else knew about it. And that was how they liked it.

The run there was more of a sprint then anything else, but only because the couldn’t seem to shake Professor Slughorn any other way. The reason the potions professor was chasing them was simple really, Teresa wanted to experiment with a strange potion she’d found in a book in the library. Professor Slughorn was the only teacher who had the ingredients needed to make the potion.

It was either steal the items or trick him into giving them the items and leave before he realized it. They had gone with the second often and it hadn’t gone too well. Slughorn had easily realized why they’d wanted the items and had refused to hand them over, saying the potion was too complicated for a 3rd year to make.  
Teresa, of course, had started arguing with him over how it was not, in fact, too complicated for her. Thomas had used that as a diversion to get what they needed and run. Professor Slughorn had been too distracted searching for a book to prove Teresa wrong to notice all 3rd and 5th years darting out of his classroom.

Which lead to them collapsing on the couches in their tower, giggling and panting. Terea was the first to sit up followed by Newt and Minho, Thomas was still laying on the floor laughing when Newt spoke up,

“Well, the was a bloody adventure.”

“You’re telling me,” Minho said, “Slughorn was practically breathing down my neck the entire time we were running. And lord is that ain’t scary, he’s like prehistoric!”

Another round of laughter passed through the four friends. Teresa soon stood up before walking towards the only window in the room and opening it. 

“Remind me again what this potion you're making is for?” Teresa turned and leaned against the wall next to the window.

“It's for invisibility. Whenever one of you takes a shot if this you'll be invisible for 2 hours. So the only rule is keep track of time.” She said with a straight face, “So basically- no fucking up.”

The boys all looked at each other excited, until Teresa spoke again, “No. You aren't allowed to prank anyone into thinking you're ghosts.” Their faces automatically fell and they all grumbled under their breath.

“That being said, I think we have all the ingredients now so we can get started!” She clapped her hands together, “Accio cauldron!”

Newt frowned as the cauldron appeared before her, “Aren't you supposed to learn that next year.” 

Teresa dismissed him with a wave of her hand and started rummaging through their bag of ingredients. “I read ahead. It's fine, I asked Flitwick.”

 

“Calm down Newt, it’s not really that big of a deal,” Newt glared at him and Minho shrugged before continuing, “It’s only one year and besides, it’s pretty cool if you think about it. Teresa’s smart enough to be able to do the kind of stuff.”

Thomas nodded in agreement and Teresa looked too smug for someone who was only looking through a bag of ingredients. Newt grimaced but accepted the answer, turning to Teresa.

“How long will this potion take? I have a class in 20 minutes.”

Teresa looked up and shrugged, “It honestly depends on how much magic I’m willing to use. And I have classes today so I can’t use too much. You’re going to have to go to class.” she stated. Slowly but surely she filled up the cauldron with the ingredients as the book in front of her directed.

Stream started filling the room and suddenly it made sense as to why she had opened the window. If she hadn’t, they’d’ve been smoked out of their own hide out and that wouldn’t have been good at all. Minho was right. Newt should trust Teresa more often, the girl was good at everything; including spells.

Soon enough the smoke was clearing and the potion was bubbling with a fire underneath it. Thomas looked panicked as he asked, “Is it suppose to do that?”

“Yes, Thomas, the dragons’ blood is reacting to the Fluxweed stems the potion called for.” Teresa responded as she continued to stir, “Newt we need to add the Rosemary as well as the faeries tears. Quickly before the bubbling stops.”

The boys rushed to do her bidding, tripping over themselves in order to find the correct ingredient from the many she’d laid across the ground. Once they’d found them, they dumped them all in the pot, turning it a murky grey colour. 

Teresa reached over and grabbed some cherries, “Someone watch the potion.” With that she started mincing the cherries up into something close to mush, when she was done she wrapped them in a cloth and held it over the potion. She started wringing the cherry juice into the potion and tuned to them.

“Now we’re going to need someone here to watch it the entire day, so we’ll have to take turns in between classes. If something changes bump into me in the hallway and I’ll rush back up here.” It seemed so simple when she said it but Newt knew it would be a pain in the ass.

~~~

It was Thomas’ turn, around 3 in the afternoon when something started going on. He ran down to Teresa’s next class, Transfiguration. She nearly fell over in his rush to knock into her but by the look of her eyes, she understood his rushed gesture and was soon following after him to rush to the tower room.

She got there about 2 seconds after him, just in time to see Thomas panicking at an overflowing cauldron of invisibility potion.

“Thomas calm down and grab the vials. We need to divide this into them in order to keep it good.” She said in a calm voice and threw her cloak across the room, that thing was stuffy anyway.

Thomas handed Teresa the vials and sat back to watch, it was always interesting to see Teresa in her field. Working literal music and making potions, capturing the potion in little vials and not missing a drop. When she was finished, they had about 30 vials to use between the 3 of them because even though Teresa made it she wouldn’t be using any.

“Ok, so you three know what we need, don’t get caught and try not to go tonight, we can inform Minho and Newt at dinner.” She was talking in her serious voice so Thomas knew not to go against her decisions. He nodded and they split the vials in half, 15 with both of them, heading back to class.

 

It was dinner soon enough and they all converged at the end of the Hufflepuff table. In their first year there the teachers would often try to get them to go back to their respective tables but after having no luck for years, they’d all given up.

The others Hufflepuffs had taken to seating further up along the table, not wanting to get involved in their schemes. Schemes which had gotten them in trouble numerous times.

“Okay, Thomas and I managed to catch all of the potion in these vials,” She held up a few for explanation, “You can each have ten but remember when you run out, you don’t get anymore, just get in and get out.”

“So, we're just supposed to, what? Not go back to our dorms after dinner?” Minho asked and Teresa turned to him and said,

“No, go back to your dorms, take a potion then meet somewhere you guys previously agree on. Then head to the library, we need this fast, I don't think it'll wait long.”

The boys nodded and they all went back to dinner as normal, Thomas was cracking jokes every second and Newt and Minho laughed as Teresa smiled in content. 

Teres pulled out her homework half way through dinner which ensued in complete disbelief from the other three.

“Why'd you even bring that?” Minho asked, “Are we not entertaining enough for you?”

“No, you're definitely entertaining but Slughorn added extra homework to my load from the stunt this morning.” Teresa replied and she rolled her eyes, “Honestly, he can't do anything. He promised students that his ingredients inventory would be open. So he can't complain that we took things.”

“So he's being a sore sport about it.” Thomas quipped from his place next to Teresa. He leaned over to watch her work, giving running commentary as she went.

“No, Teresa go back, you missed Salamanders’ Fire on that last one. Without it the potion wouldn't have the proler heat.”

“I've got it Thomas, thank you.”

“Tommy, leave her be and eat. We've got a big night tonight and we need you and full strength.” Newt quipped towards Thomas. It seemed to work as he backed off and started eating in virgor.

Minjo leaned towards Newt and whispered in his ear, “God, you have him wrapped around your finger.”

Newt looked appalled and Teresa giggled at the look on his face. Thomas looked up as if to ask what was wrong and Teresa waved him off. He shrugged and went back to eating.

The headmaster stood up and dismissed the students marking the end of dinner and the four said their goodbyes and split into their groups of two. As Teresa and Minho went up, Thomas and Newt went down.

Newt nudged shoulders with Thomas, “Hey, you. What's on your mind?”

Thomas looked up, surprised as they usually spent their walk in silence with an occasional joke or comment.

“I'm nervous about Teresa's plan. It seems foolproof and that's the problem. Something is bound to go wrong.” He said. His eyes were downcast and Newt wished he'd look up so he could comfort him. Thomas was someone Newt cared about deeply but he couldn't do anything to help him. He was such a friendly person but the entire school hated him because of his house.

Newt always stuck up for him when given the chance and he knew the others did the same but that didn't help when they weren't there to protect him. Thomas deserved to be known for him, not his house.

“Tommy, remember that Teresa's the smartest out of the four of us. Don't worry, it'll be fine, ok?”

He nodded, still mute and Newt wrapped his arm around Thomas’ shoulders, “Wanna stay at my dorm tonight? It'll be easier to sneak out of.”

Thomas perked up at that and nodded. He wrapped his arm around Newts’ waist and pulled him into a hug.

“Thanks for always trying to cheer me up” He said, his voice muffled by Newts’ neck, “I'd really like to stay at yours tonight.”

“Then you will.”

“But what about the other Hufflepuffs? Won't they be upset?”

“Tommy they won't mind, they know you're nice, most already consider you and Teresa and Minho friends. We have been sitting at my table for years now.”

“Thank you.”

“Lets go, we need to get to bed.” And if Thomas grabbed his hand, well, it was a comfort so Newt didn't mind.

The rest of the walk to the Hufflepuff dorms was spent in quiet, except the occasional rustle of clothes as their hands swung back and forth in a mesmerizing movement.

Thomas was just happy to have Newt next to him and not pulling his hand away. It had been a spur of the moment decision and it seemed to be working better than the rest of his flirting combined. And honestly, Thomas didn't mind. He was holding Newt’s hand, on his way to Newt’s room and honestly, Thomas was living.

Newt opened the door to the Hufflepuff rooms by tickling the pear in the painting next to the kitchen. The painting swung back to reveal the hallway into the cozy common room, filled with Hufflepuff students.

They turned towards the door and instinctively Thomas clutched Newt's hand tighter. Newt squished back and pulled him into the room. He smiled at his fellow Hufflepuff and said, 

“Now, I know some of you don't really like Slytherins, but Tommy is going to be staying here tonight.”

A few of the students shrugged and turned back to whatever they were doing, the rest looked a little shocked that a Slytherin was standing in their common room. Once they stook out of their stupor, they came to say hello and Newt squeezed Thomas’ hand again.

He leaned in and whispered, “I told you they wouldn't mind, now calm down.”

Once Thomas visibly relaxed, the two attracted quite the crowd, questions were flying everywhere.

“Is it true that the Slytherins’ dorms are in the dungeon?”

“Why are you sleeping here tonight?”

“Why do you always sit at our table? Are your housemates that mean to you?”

“Are you and Newt dating?”

That made Thomas pause and tug on Newts arm. Newt looked at him alarmed, as if wondering if he was getting overwhelmed.

“They asked if we were dating.”

That made everyone paused and Newt blushed bright red. Then he laughed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

“Ah, no. We aren't. Thomas is just an extremely good friend and I'd like to help him when possible so he might be coming over more.”

The rest of the room accepted that answer and slowly said goodnight, going back to what they'd previously been doing. Newt looked at Thomas and grinned, and Thomas swore his heart skipped a beat.

He pulled him up the stairs and pushed him into the 3rd room on the right.

“This is my room Tommy. Feel free to explore. I'm gonna get changed and find you a change of clothes too.”

Once Newt left Thomas had the chance to look around his room. It looked identical to the dorms in the Slytherin dorm, except with fewer beds. A circular square room with two beds in diagonal corners. They were both made of dark wood with four posts on the corners. Curtains were draped over the posts, creating a private setting for the bed.

The walls were a light yellow, and a fireplace was roaring brightly on the wall across from the door. Two desks sat on either side of the fireplace and both held numerous books and assignments.

Turning, Thomas spotted a door leading to what he assumed was the bathroom, and a dresser next to each of the beds. A throw rug was beneath him, and it looked hand-knitted. All in all the room was homey and Thomas liked it.

“So is my room to your approval?” Thomas jumped and turned to face Newt with a smile.

“It's really beautiful. Homey, too.” He stated as he spun in a circle as if to prove his point. Newt laughed and Thomas’ heart fluttered at the sound.

When he turned back to face Newt a bundle of clothes was thrust in his arms. He looked up surprised.

“Go change in the bathroom, then come back out here.” Newt pointed at the door he'd seen earlier, “I'll change out here in case my roommate comes in. So I can explain the situation.”

Thomas moved towards the bathroom but twisted to face Newt.

“Thanks again.”

With that he moved into the bathroom and started changing. As he changed he thought about the question in the common room. Were he and Newt dating? They hung out all the time, ate at the same table despite being in different houses. But Teresa and Minho did that as well, so what were they? He was staying at Newts’ dorm tonight. That wasn't something people that were just friends did.

Thomas walked out of the bathroom more confused then he was when he walked in. That was when he noticed a guy on the bed across from Newts’. He was black with short shaved hair and warm eyes.

“So,” he started, “You're Newts friend?” Thomas nodded and sat in the chair at the desk he assumed was Newts’.

“I'm Frypan, it's nice to finally meet you. Newt talks about you three a lot.” He said.

“He does?”

“Yeah, he talks about you specifically more than he complains about Transfiguration homework. And trust me, he complains about it a lot.”

Thomas was even more confused now, Newt talked about him. That was some new information.

“So where is Newt right now?” Thomas asked.

“He went to grab both of your bags from downstairs.” Thomas nodded and the door opened quietly.

Newt walked in holding their bags and when he glanced up he seemed surprised to see Frypan awake.

“I thought you were going to bed.” He said. Frypan shook his head, smiling.

“Nope, I want to see who all the fuss was about. He's nice Newt, good job. Now you just have to keep him.”

Thomas spoke up, “He is right here and would like to go to bed.” Newt laughed and Frypans’ smile got bigger.

“Feisty too.” Newt commented. He dropped their bags on the floor next to his bed and pulled out the vials. Thomas let out a strangled sound.

“Newt!”

He looked up, “What is it Tommy?” He glanced at Frypan, “Oh, don't worry, he'll cover for us. Frypan has cover for me since you got here.”

Thomas released the breath he didn't know he'd been holding and relaxed into the chairs’ embrace. Frypan stood up and walked over to Newt, examining the vials and the liquid inside.

“What is it this time?” He asked.

“Invisibility.” Thomas found himself answering, “Teresa needs a book.” Frypan nodded as if it was a normal occurrence and Thomas remembered it was a regular occurence.

Thomas got up and joined Newt and Frypan in the middle of the room. He grabbed on of the vials and looked at Newt. 

“When are we leaving?”

“Right now.” Newt answered and Thomas nodded. It was easy enough, meet up with Minho right outside the Library, and sneak in, grabbing the book on the way out.

“Let's go.” Thomas said and they both downed their potions, the vials dropping and making a clink on the ground when the fell. 

He heard a sharp inhale of breath come from the direction Frypan was in. He looked up and Frypan was staring past them.

“Yo, where'd you guys go?” Frypan finally asked, “You were there and then you weren't.”

Newt spoke up first, “We didn't move at all Frypan.” Thomas watched as the color drained from his face.

“Oh my god, that is terrifying. Stop talking and leave please.” Newt laughed and start walking before Thomas realized he could still see him.

“Newt, I can see you.” Newt stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder at Thomas.

“And I can see you.” They stared at each other until Frypan spoke up, breaking the staring contest they had started.

“I can't see either of you so get. I don't want your creepy, disembodied voices here anymore.” He said and Thomas couldn't help but laugh which gained him a yell from Frypan.

Soon enough they were walking out the door and down the stairs, passing students along the way and having to shove themselves against a wall so they didn’t accidently knock into anyone. The waiting until everyone else was in bed was the hard part, it meant standing next to the painting for an hour, waiting for everyone to trickle out of the common room and up stairs.

Walking out the door and up to the library at night was a liberating feeling that Thomas thought he’d never be able to get used to. It was so quiet at night, even quieter now that the invisibility potion was masking the sound of their footsteps. So quiet it was easy to imagine that they were all alone, except the paintings on the wall but Thomas knew that as soon as they rounded the corner to the library Minho would be there and it wouldn’t be just Newt here with him. 

Minho was waiting for them outside of the library doors with the look on his face that said he was done with their shit. THey were 15 minutes late and Thomas knew it was because of their conversation with Frypan and waiting for everyone to leave instead of leaving whenever someone came into the common room. 

“I know we’re late,” Newt whispered as they walked up to Minho, “But we have a legitimate reason.” 

“Yeah, we had to wait for everyone to leave the common room,” Thomas pipped up, causing Minho to look at them weird.

“As in you were at the same common room?” He asked, looking back and forth between the two of them. When Newt responded with a yes, he shot Thomas a questioning glance and when he didn’t respond Minho shrugged.

“Weird but I won’t question it. Anyway let’s go, the librarian left a few minutes ago.” He said and pushed open the library doors, beckoning for Thomas and Newt to follow him into the dark. They all huddled together and started walking towards the restricted section. It was closed off by a gate and was nigh impossible to open, except with a spell. 

“Alohomora!” Minho whispered and the lock clicked open with a resounding clang!, and sure enough they were able to pass into the restricted section unhindered.

“Remember, only grab the book we need, they won’t notice if we only take one. It’s the book titled ‘Research on Magical Creatures’. Keep your eyes peeled.” Newt said as he walked between two bookshelves, no doubt looking for the book. Thomas headed in the opposite direction and Minho stayed were they’d walked in, all three of them search the spines of the books for the title they needed.

“I can’t find it.” Thomas whispered.

“I can’t either.” Replied Minho, “This is weird, I thought it’d be easier to find a book on magical creatures then this.”

“I found it!” Newt whisper-yelled as he raced out from behind the shelves, “Research on Magical Creatures’!”

The other two rushed over to their friend, looking over Newt’s shoulder as he opened it. It was filled with scribbles about danger levels and how to approach if you even could. Some ran at the sight of you, others were mischievous beings who would play tricks on you given the chance.

“We have got to get this to Teresa.” Thomas breathed, and Minho and Newt nodded. Newt shut the book and shoved it in the bag he was wearing, making it invisible to the naked eye. 

Thomas usheered the other two out before closing the door and whispering, “Colloportus.” The lock clicked shut and Thomas looked satisfied. 

“Let’s go, hurry- before Finch comes!” Minho stage whispered, running towards the door and Thomas and Newt raced after him. Everything was going fine until the doors flew open and an angry looking Professor Dumbledore stood in the doorway.

“Ok, who’s out of bed? I understand needing a book for homework but sneaking out at night is not allowed.” He said, his face morphing into concern, “What spell are you using to make you invisible?”

When Professor Dumbledore walked farther into the room, the three moved closer to the door, hoping to get by him without any trouble. They made it to the door, passing unseen until Minho accidently kicked a stack of books over. Dumbledore whirled around and shot out a quick spell of ‘Incarcerous’ and they were trapped.

“Ok, release your spell, I’ve caught you now, there’s no getting away.” He pulled them closer and when Thomas tripped he released a yelp. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, Thomas was tripping and then their potions started to wear off. As he face planted, they potions were completely gone and Dumbledore winced in sympathy when he groaned from pain.

“I think my nose is broken.”

“No, Tommy, it’s not. Probably just bruised it. Calm down.” Newt replied and rolled his eyes, helping his friend up. Once Thomas was up, they all turned to face Dumbledore with sheepish smiles on their faces.

“Of course it was you three,” He said, “I really shouldn’t be surprised should I?”

When all three shook their heads in answer, Dumbledore sighed and sat down on one of the numerous stacks of books scattering the library floor. He dragged a hand over his face and released the spell holding them captive.

“Tell me why you had to sneak into the library and I’ll consider letting this slide.” Minho, Newt, and Thomas all jumped over themselves to tell him exactly what happened and why they had to come at night.

“One at a time please.”

“Well you see, sir,” Newt began, “We were in the forest-”

“The Forbidden Forest?” He asked.

“That’s the one,” Thomas said, “We were in the forest and we saw a creature in there. It was beautiful. A horse with wings, and Teresa fell in love.”

Minho took over now, “So we said to her, ‘why don’t we try to find out what it is, so you can go up to it and behave properly?’ and she thought that was an excellent idea so we tried every book we could find in the library but none of them fit the description.”

“So, we asked the librarian and she said the only book on Magical Creatures was in the restricted section. And of course Teresa just had to have it.” Newt continued, “So she made a potion, one for invisibility. And we snuck in here to get it.”

Dumbledore looked impressed and Newt thought that maybe it was because of their planning skill. That was until he spoke.

“You got close to a winged horse and didn’t get killed?” He asked like it was the most obvious fact in the world that you'd get ripped to shreds if you got close enough, “That’s impressive.”

“How so?” Thomas was the one who spoke up, “It was just hang out there, it wasn’t actively doing anything. We’ve gone back to visit it several times actually. It loves Teresa.”

At that Dumbledore looked interested. He gestured for them to sit with him on the books.

“Do you believe this horse will harm you or your friends?” Dumbledore asked seriously.

All three replied, “No.” 

Dumbledore nodded. And stood up, indicating they should do the same. He walked towards the door and then turned to face them.

“Have a good night and get back to your dorms safely. I won't inform the headmaster of this but try not to get catch next time, yes?” He bid farewell and walked out, leaving them all alone in the library.

Newt let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and Minho patted him on the arm. Thomas just stood there, dumbfounded. Professor Dumbledore had accepted their incessant rambling as a correct answer. He never ceased to be amazed at the man.

“Let's go then. Drink your potion and give me the vials, I have the bag.” Said Newt startling Thomas into action, Minho and Newt were already drinking theirs and Thomas downed his potion faster than he'd ever drunk one in his life.

“Gah, it still tastes disgusting.” Minho gagged on his potion and Newt laughed at him. 

“Let's just go.” Thomas said, “I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be.”

The three walked out of the library and Minho parted ways with Thomas and Newt. As they walked back to dorm, Thomas reached for Newts’ hand and heard no rejections.

The walk to the Hufflepuff dorm seemed shorter than last time, maybe it was because Newt was with him physically and emotionally. It was different now. Thomas could tell, everything had changed when he'd grabbed Newt's hand for the first time.

They made it past the pear painting and into Newt's dorm with no problems, just a scare when Thomas had knocked into the couch causing it to move. Frypan was sleeping when the got in the room and they crawled into bed and fell asleep.

When Thomas woke up in the morning the last thing he expected was an armful of Newt and a faceful of Frypan. Frypan looked at him and then down at Newt, Thomas instinctively tightened his grip and Newt buried his face closer to Thomas’ chest. Frypan rolled his eyes then stood up, tapping his wrist as a way to remind Thomas of the time.

Thomas gently shook Newt awake and he woke up with a groan. If the glare he tossed Thomas was anything to go by, he did not enjoy leaving the warmth of Thomas’ body.

“Time to wake up sleepy head.” Thomas teased, gently poking his face. Newt swatted his hand away.

“Fuck off, mate. It's too early.” He replied, shoving his face into a pillow.

Thomas sighed and grabbed the pillow away from Newts’ face, “Newt it's almost time for school.”

Newt groan again before practically rolling onto the floor, dragging himself to the bathroom and slamming the door shut. Frypan laughed out loud and looked at Thomas.

“Yes, he’s usually the cheerful in the morning. You should stay over more that’s the easiest I’ve ever seen him get up.” He said and Thomas’ entire face turned beet red. He started sputtering out excuses and when he realized they weren’t working his covered his face with the pillow he’d stolen from Newt and groaned.

When Newt came out the bathroom looking refreshed, Thomas had nearly exploded from all the teasing Frypan had deemed he needed. He quickly rushed into the bathroom to get ready and heard a faint, “Yeah, totally ‘just a friend’ Newt. Totally.”

Thomas’ face heated up once more and he decided to ignore them in favor of getting dressed in his robes. 

Stepping out of the bathroom, Thomas expected to be bombarded with teasing again but instead his found Newt waiting for him, holding his bag and smiling. Thomas grabbed it and made a beeline for the door.

“Come on, Newt, we’re going to be late meeting up with Teresa and Minho if we don’t leave soon.” He said, and he held the door until Newt followed after him and they both rushed down the hall, waving to those who waved at them and reaching the attic room in a record time.

They were the last ones there and Teresa and Minho laughed at their disheveled state. Teresa held her hand out for the book once Thomas and Newt had fix their clothes and Newt gladly gave it to her.

“We almost lost it you know.” Newt said and Teresa looked up from the book.

“You almost what?”

“Lost it.” He replied, “Professor Dumbledore showed up and caught us. He started asking questions and in the end he let us go.”  
Teresa looked confused and upset at the same time. Then she started muttering underneath her breath and pacing, still holding the book throughout it all.

“I think you broke her.” Thomas whispered to Newt and he laughed.

“I doubt it, Teresa will figure something out that’ll appease her.” Newt responded.

She sat down almost as quickly as she had stood up and nodded to herself.

“That makes sense, he was testing to see if you all had the same story and to see what you were doing this for.” She said, looking sure of herself and Thomas guessed it did make sense, in a weird way. But that was Professor Dumbledore for you, he had a strange way of doing things.

“So when are we going to see the horse?” Newt asked and Teresa rolled her eyes.

“I’ve told you many times, his name is Jonathan. And we’re going to see him right after school. So meet up here first.”

The three boys nodded and Teresa stood up, heading for the stairs. Minho got up two minutes later and left as well. After a few minutes, Newt and Thomas left as well. It was a system they’d come up with to distract suspicions away from themselves and the tower.

As they walked down the halls to the Great Hall for breakfast, Thomas and Newt kept joking and bumping into each other as much as possible. They walked through the doors and sat at the table, not stopping their conversation.

“I’m just saying Newt, maybe I should give your Transfiguration homework a go. We all know I’m the best at it.” THomas said and Minho nodded, Teresa just kept reading her book.

“Tommy, no. I’m not cheating! Dumbledore will know!” Newt was whisper-shouting and the back half f the hufflepuffs laughed a little at the fours’ antics.

“He won’t know if I tell you the answers.” Thomas replied.

“Thomas just drop it, he won’t let you.” Teresa suddenly spoke up and put her book away. Breakfast started magically appearing in the middle of the tables and Thomas wondered how Teresa could always tell.

They ate in silence except for a few comments here and there about their plans for after school let out. When everyone was finished eating, they filled out of the Great Hall to go to classes. The four parted ways and each went to along with their days as normal, until last hour.

“Maybe if we ask nicely Dumbledore will let us leave early.” Thomas leaned over and whispered to Teresa. She looked at him like he was stupid.

“Are you kidding me? Professor Dumbledore won’t just let us leave!”Teresa was not happy with her cousin and his terrible choices. “We wouldn’t leave anyway, we need to study for the test and this is on it.”

Teresa turned away from him and payed attention to Dumbledore again and Thomas just fidgeted. He was good at Transfiguration in practice but not in class. Too much talking, not enough doing. Dumbledore looked up at him and he froze.

“Thomas, would you like to answer the question?” He asked and Thomas blanched. He didn’t know the question. He looked towards Teresa but she just smirked at looked away.

“I don’t know the question, sir.” Thomas replied and Dumbledore laughed.

“Pay attention not time then Thomas, sound good?” He asked and Thomas nodded, happy to get out of the spotlight.

Dumbledore turned back to the board and started writing again. Everyone soon forgot about Thomas’ little mishap and Thomas was paying attention the next time Dumbledore called on him and got the answer correct.

The class was over within the next 10 minutes and Thomas practically jumped out of his seat. However when he and Teresa got to the door, Dumbledore was waiting for them.

“You two are going to the forest with your friends aren’t you?” He asked and Thomas nodded as Teresa shook her head.

“It’s ok Teresa, he already knows about the horse.” Teresa looked at him shocked that they’d told him the actual reason they’d needed the book, “If we hadn’t told him, he would’ve actually punished us and you know it.”

She looked down and then looked at Dumbledore, “You aren’t going to tell anyone right? They’d kill Jonathan and he’s never hurt us.”

“I would never. I was going to tell you that you may use my class as an excuse to collect herbs in the forest, ok?” Dumbledore said and Teresa grinned.

“Thank you sir!”

They both rushed off to meet up with Minho and Newt at the entrance of the school. Explaining why they were late was an adventure but they managed to get through the gate and into the forest easily enough.

Going to see Jonathan was actually one of Thomas’ favorite parts of the week. The winged horse was nice to everyone and loved eating out of your hand if you let him. When Teresa saw him, she shouted his name and flung her arms around his neck. That horse looked down right smug that he got a hug from her.

“Oh, I missed you buddy. We got a book to see what kind of horse you are. Doesn’t that sound nice. That way we can call you your breed instead of a winged horse.” She explained as she pulled the book out of her bag.

“Let’s see here,” The boys crowded around her and Jonathan looked over their shoulders. “An Aethonan. Look it looks like you!”

She pointed to the picture and smiled, “An aethonan, that suits you Jonathan!”

The aethonan snorted and flashed her a horse smirk, Teresa laughed, delighted at the outcome of this adventure. They spent a few more minutes there before heading back to the castle for dinner.

“I’m so happy we found out Jonathan’s breed. He was starting to get impatient.” She said excitedly and Thomas smiled. Even if they almost got detention it was worth it to see Teresa so happy.


End file.
